


Save a Spaceship, Ride a Starpilot

by kkismygod



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M, Face Sitting, Riding, Slow Sex, Sub Anakin, Teasing, anakin smut, bottom ani, but just wait he'll get you back, girl on top, pussy eating, sub ani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod
Summary: Anakin has reader sit on his face & then she rides him slowly. Here's to the ones that love sub ani ;)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	Save a Spaceship, Ride a Starpilot

**Author's Note:**

> Our father, who art in heaven...

You’re not exactly sure how you got to this point. One minute you’d been kissing Anakin, your legs bent around his waist and your hands holding yourself up beside his head. But slowly, inconspicuously, Anakin had shifted you further and further up his body, kissing down your neck, your chest, then your stomach, until you were basically sitting on his chest, and you hadn’t even realized how that happened. And then he was sliding your panties down your legs, lips nipping at the soft skin of your tummy, and you let him. Although you were confused, you were intrigued, and wanted to find out just what he was planning to do.

His chest was nice and firm and more than strong enough to hold your weight, but he kept shifting you up, strong hands cupping the backs of your thighs and lifting you up that few more inches so that you were hovering right over his mouth. You gasped, arousal leaking out of your entrance as you felt his hot breath on you. 

“You look so good from here, baby,” Anakin rasped from beneath you. 

You had to admit, your view was nothing short of amazing either. His head between your thighs, messy hair spilled out across the pillows, licking his lips and eyeing your core. You held yourself above him on your knees, shivering in nervous anticipation. He’d never had you in  _ this _ position before.

He wasted no time digging in. His tongue immediately got to work tasting every inch of you, licking up and down, side to side, lips closing over your sensitive bud and pulling. It was sloppy, messy, and you had nowhere to put your hands, so you settled for palming your breasts together, biting your lip to quiet your gentle sounds.

You closed your eyes, losing yourself in the pleasurable way his tongue was massaging you. You loved being able to smooth his bangs back from his face, loved the view it gave you of Anakin as he devoured you, and loved how it made you feel like you had some sort of power over him. But soon your thighs began to shake with the effort of holding yourself up over him, and you didn’t want to rest your full weight on his face in fear of crushing him.

Anakin’s eyes flicked up to yours as if reading your mind, dark and sinister and feral, and rolled your clit between his lips. His hands snaked up your thighs and to your hips, grabbing you by the waist and wrenching you down against his mouth roughly.

You cried out in surprise, hands reaching out to the headboard for stability as you were now fully seated on Anakin’s face. You craned your neck to see him, worried that you were smothering him, but he moaned in content, tongue delving into your folds with a new fervor.

You vaguely remembered then, something about how Jedi can hold their breath for long periods of time, and you were able to relax against him when you realized you weren’t going to suffocate him. He happily lapped at your pussy, lips suctioning around you with the filthiest sounds, pulling the most beautiful moans from your lips.

He was so deep, reaching places you never thought possible with his tongue. He circled your entrance, drinking up the juices that spilled out, and then plunged in. Your arms shook trying to hold onto the headboard, back arching as you rocked your hips against his face. Your clit rubbed against his nose, and he squeezed your ass between his large hands, aiding your movements.

It was your new favorite position, you decided, riding Anakin’s face, his hands gripping your ass, tongue probing deep into your pussy, clit rubbing against his nose. You continued trying to hold yourself up over him so you wouldn’t crush him, but he wouldn’t give in. He kept you anchored to his face in his strong hold, pulling your harder against him, rocking your faster, plunging deeper. You were gasping and moaning, hurtling toward the edge, but what inevitably sent you over was the deep groan Anakin voiced into you, which seemed to travel straight through your core. Your legs locked around Anakin’s head as you came, squeezing his head between your thighs, and he licked you through it, pulling his tongue from inside of you and flicking his tongue against your clit, exploring your folds again, capturing the slick that poured out of your entrance.

If you had been trying to hold yourself up now, there was no use. Your legs were boneless as you sloppily rutted against his mouth, riding out your high and twitching from aftershocks. Slowly, he softened his tongue to a flicker, releasing the iron grip he had on your ass, and then let you pull off of him.

He was a mess.

Strings of slick connected you to his mouth, lips wet with your arousal. His nose, cheeks, and chin were covered in your cum, dripping down onto his neck. His whole face was covered in your juices, shining in the light.

The feral haze had yet to leave his eyes. As you held yourself up over him a few inches, thighs regaining strength, he reached up to spread your pussy lips and placed an open mouthed kiss directly on your clit again, as if he couldn’t help himself. You jolted from the sensitivity, and then you felt his thumb rub over your entrance, collecting some more slick. He made sure you were looking directly into his eyes as he brought his thumb to his lips, closing them over it, sucking your cum off. His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned like it still wasn’t enough to satiate him. 

“ _ My god... _ ” you breathed, watching him. It was unbelievable how much he wanted you, enjoyed you, had to have you. And for some reason unknown to you, he was in such a compliant mood today. You loved seeing him so obedient, so giving, and you were more than willing to just take.

“You did so good,” you told him, shifting so that you were seated on his chest again. You slid yourself down him, kissing his forehead, cheek, jaw, neck, cleaning yourself off of him with wet kisses as you slid down his body. “Always so good for me, Ani.”

Your skin stick to his as you slid down his body, purposefully spreading your arousal as you went so that his entire body would be shining with it. You cleaned up after yourself, licking down his chest, between his abs, feeling the hard muscles quiver under your tongue. You slid his cock between your folds, then tasted yourself on that too, moaning softly with your lips wrapped around him.

“You made me so wet,” you told him, suckling on his head. “Look at you... you’re absolutely dripping in it. You did that to me, Anakin.”

The minute he plunged his hands into your hair, you pulled back. You let his cock fall from its place in your mouth, and then travelled up his body again, pinning his hands above his head.

“Keep them there.” It was a plea, as you both knew he could move them if he really wanted, but you trusted him enough to treat it as an order and let you have your fun.

“Your wish is my command,” his smooth voice complied, smirking.

You kissed his eyebrow in thanks, and then lifted yourself so that you were sitting at his waist again. You grabbed his cock, pumping him a few times to spread your slick around, positioning him against your entrance. Then you slid down onto him, inch by inch, taking him inside you ever so slowly.

You were so wet that there was no resistance, but you loved to indulge in the feeling of that first, initial stretch. It was like drinking a cold glass of water after a week in the desert; Heavenly, satisfying, yet it left you yearning for more.

You steadied your hands on his hard chest, using it as support to lift yourself off of him a few inches, and then sink back down. You mewled quietly, eyes closed so that you could focus on the feeling. The stretch, the ache, the delectable sensation of being full. You wished you could fuck him like this all night long, be able to feel each and every scrape of him against you for hours, when suddenly you realized you could. Anakin had wordlessly given you full reigns tonight, and you could do as you pleased. The plans were set then, and a growing desire to see Anakin squirm and whimper and beg beneath you only strengthened them.

You continued to use your thighs to lift yourself off his cock and then sink back down onto it. You remembered a bit of advice from a friend, clenching your walls around him as you went up and then swiveling your hips as you went down. You kept your pace controlled, slow, lazy even, and you could feel Anakin itching to touch you, chest heaving up and down with the effort it took to control himself.

You pushed him deep inside you, leaning forward to ghost your lips over his. “Behave.”

Then you leaned back, bracing your hands on his thighs so you could drag his cock in and out of your heat; slow, shallow thrusts so that he could watch himself disappear in and out of you, your pussy stretching around his length and swallowing him up. There were the whimpers you so desperately wanted to hear, the soft, yearning noises coming from such a powerful man causing a warmth to spread in your chest.

You wanted more, so you stuck two fingers in his mouth and prompted him to suck. His tongue wrapped around your fingers, wetting them, and then you took them out and began rubbing your clit. 

“Fuck,” he moved his arms to sit up more, to get a better view. You paused your motions, pushing at his chest to get him to lay back down.

“Be good for me, Ani. You’re making me feel so good, don’t stop now.”

He groaned frustratedly, but leaned his head back again and returned his arms to their place above his head. You sank down on his length all the way, relishing in the way he reached so far inside of you, and shifted your hips forward. A shock of pleasure travelled up your spine, and you knew you had found your sweet spot and could keep hitting it if you just shifted your hips forward. But you wanted to drag this torture on for as long as possible, so you settled for just a slight shift forward, so that his cock would just barely brush against it with each pass.

Your thighs were burning and Anakin was being reckless with his moaning and you were both covered in a layer of sweat and saliva and slick. Your pussy wept around Anakin’s dick and he tried to fuck up into you, but each time you pressed him back down.

Soon, you were beginning to torture yourself. The gorgeous sight of a ruined Anakin beneath you had that familiar heat pulsing in your stomach, and you needed a release soon. You had enough control to keep the pace slow, but you allowed yourself to fully shift your hips so that he would fuck into you just right, and you could grind your clit against his pelvis.

You closed your eyes and bit your lip and moaned Anakin’s name, squeezing your breasts in your palms, pinching your nipples, slowly fucking yourself on his cock to completion. You took him at your own pace, using him to make yourself cum.

When you opened your eyes, he was ripping a hand through his hair, the muscles of his body clenching and straining as he writhed, trying so desperately to stop himself from thrusting up into you, or flipping you over and fucking you hard. Soon, he was pleading with you to hurry up, to cum, to make him cum, and oh how it was music to your ears. 

It only succeeded in making you slow down.

You could handle the lava pooling in your stomach, the painful ache of needing a release yet holding it back by a hair’s length. You could do it because you had control over it, and you knew you could send yourself over the edge if you wanted.

But watching Anakin squirm and beg and stumble over his own words, biting at his knuckles and fighting with himself to hold back was the fun part. The broken moans leaving his lips, the pleading look in his eyes, the way his back arched off the bed... immaculate. You understood why he loved being in control now.

Once you decided he had had enough, you sat him fully inside you and then swiveled your hips, having his cock massage that place deep against your walls, and giving your clit friction against his pelvis. The orgasm tore through your body like a hurricane, leaving you moaning and panting and grinding yourself against him as you rode him through it. The sight of you coming undone by using his cock had him throw his head back, calling your name followed by multiple swears, some in basic and some in Huttese. You allowed him to grasp onto your waist as he shoved himself as far inside of you as he could go, feeling him twitch as his warmth filled you up.

He kept you clasped to him for a long while as he came down from his high, cum dripping out if you and back onto his cock as he stayed buried in your heat. You stroked his hair, his body shivering in aftershocks, and licked the sweat off his shoulder. He hummed at the touch, skin sensitive like a live wire, and promised you in a dark, broken voice:

“Just wait until I get you back for this.”


End file.
